If they knew how misery loved me
by Nicolatte
Summary: CoffeeShopAU. COMPLETO. Vegeta comienza a concurrir el nuevo café de la esquina, donde un sonriente empleado lo atiende cada vez que lo ve. Con la excusa que necesita café para poder realizar sus tareas, termina frecuentando el lugar casi todos los días hasta que Goku le pide que salga con él. Realmente eso no se lo esperaba.
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen (¿se sigue diciendo esto acá?)

Si, basicamente un CoffeeShop AU, donde Vegeta es el fiel cliente y Goku el tarado que se enamora.

* * *

Vegeta consigue un puesto para Lenovo a fines de diciembre y, por primera vez en su vida, siente que las cosas comienzan a ir hacia el rumbo correcto.

No obstante el trabajo es agotador. Durante ocho horas debe permanecer en la oficina, reuniendo documentos y recopilando dicha información para a fin de cada semana, presentarle a sus superiores una simple presentación que éstos se encargan de corregir y aprobar. Así es como a fin de cada mes Vegeta debe presentar, junto con el resto de sus compañeros, las presentaciones completas y ya corregidas de los formularios que han estado presentando cada semana.

Vegeta no pensó por un momento que el trabajo fuera difícil pues las tareas le salían con facilidad y eran pocos sus errores, pero si en lo agotador que era trabajar durante ocho horas porque, no importaba cómo, éstas no eran suficientes para realizar el trabajo de forma eficiente. Pronto se encontró siguiendo el trabajo en su casa, mientras el polvo se juntaba y las compras semanales ahora abarcaban gastos de delivery.

No obstante una tarde, mientras salía de trabajar, notó la construcción de un nuevo local en la esquina de su trabajo. Un letrero gigante colgaba aún vacío mientras hombres iban y venían con baldes llenos de cemento y otros se encargaban de dar órdenes. Fue una rápida vista la que le dio a aquel escenario, demasiado ocupado en su trabajo para distraerse en nimidades.

Pasó una semana para finalmente ver el lugar cómodamente amoblado, con las paredes recién pintadas y el letrero simple pero vistozo como invitación.

Vegeta entraba siempre a las ocho de la mañana a trabajar y se retiraba a las cuatro, por lo que tras salir logró vislumbrar aquel lugar y pensar que no sería una mala idea pasar por un café de camino a casa y de paso empezar a considerar la opción de tener siempre con él una taza de café que lo ayudara a recomponer las energías necesarias para seguir siendo el número uno en la empresa.

Cuando entró el local notó de inmediato que el sistema consitía en atención en la mesa pero que además había una caja aparte para aquellos que quisieran café para llevar, por lo que cambió su rumbo y fue hasta allí, apenas unos pasos para toparse con un joven más alto que él, que con una sonrisa lo miraba detrás del mostrador.

—¡Hola! ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

Vegeta miró vagamente el pizarrón que colgaba detrás del joven donde detallaba las bebidas con el precio de cada una.

—Un café cortado grande —Respondió sin molestarse en devolver el saludo y buscó su billetera.

—Bien, serán tres dólares —Tomó el dinero que Vegeta con anticipación separó y se dio la vuelta para preparar el café una vez que el ticket hubiera salido.

Ya listo, se volvió hacia Vegeta.

—Aquí tienes, ¡que lo disfrutes!

Vegeta ni siquiera lo miró.

—Wow, ese tipo si que es un idiota —Una voz que también se encontraba detrás del mostrador hizo presencia con el rostro levemente fruncido mientras veía desaparecer la figura de Vegeta.

—Nah, no te preocupes por él, Krillin. Debe haber tenido un mal día.

Con un suspiro, el susodicho replicó: —Eres demasiado bueno, Goku.


	2. Kame's House Coffee

**Warning:** Uso de alcohol (es muy suave y poco afecta a la trama).

* * *

Al cabo de un mes la presencia de Vegeta en Kame's Coffee House se volvió tan recurrente como lo fue para él ver a Goku todas las tardes (y algunas mañanas). Y aunque a fin de dicho mes Vegeta ya se había memorizado cada uno de los movimientos, como por ejemplo, la manera en que sus dedos se movían nerviosos en el lugar o cómo se apuraba en preparar su café (Vegeta más tarde se daría cuenta que todas aquellas maniobras no habían sido características de Goku en general sino creadas a partir de su presencia); cada vez que lo veía no podía dejar de sorprenderse en cómo aquel joven intentaba iniciar alguna que otra conversación. De ninguna manera tal acto era forzado y ningún día de aquellos el clima fue un tema de elección. Preguntas similares a "¿Cómo estás?", "Ey, creo que un café solo te vendría mejor", "Está lloviendo, ¿necesitas un paraguas?" (tuvo que admitir que en su momento tal pregunta no le pareció signo de nada más que una breve muestra del carácter poco reservado de Goku), etc. nunca eran respondidas por Vegeta quien se limitaba, simple y llanamente, a evitar cualquier contacto visual prolongado y continuaba esperando con impaciencia su habitual café.

Aquel día no se diferenciaba de los otros.

Como todas las veces anteriores, hizo acto de presencia empujando con su mano izquierda la puerta de vidrio del local. Con pasos apresurados siguió su camino hasta la caja registradora donde antes de poder tener la oportunidad de hablar, Goku se apresuró con su sonrisa de siempre adornando su rostro.

—Un cortado tamaño grande, ¿verdad? —Vegeta tuvo la leve sensación que aquel hombre estaba dando pequeños saltos en el lugar aunque rapidamente sacó tal pensamiento de su cabeza, diciéndose a si mismo que no _le_ importaba.

Con el ceño fruncido intentó dejar en claro que tal interrupción no había sido de su agrado aunque al hacerlo descubrió que en realidad no le había importado y, por el contrario, algo en él había despertado.

—Eh, si… —Tosió un poco esquivando su mirada y le tendió a Goku el dinero.

El empleado de Kame's Coffee House pareció a punto de decir algo pero cerró su boca inmediatamente, arrepentido y negó la cabeza para sí mismo. Vegeta no reparó en tales acciones ni deseó saber la razón, después de todo -pensó-, sólo había ido por un café y era justamente lo que estaba recibiendo. No necesitaba conversarr.

De esta manera el desenlace siguió su curso de forma similar a los anteriores dias. Con Vegeta tomando el café, ignorando la despedida de Goku (y el típico "¡Buena suerte!") y desapareciendo entre la multitud de gente una vez afuera del salón.

—Oh, no.

Inmediatamente Goku se volteó, perdiendo de vista a Vegeta por completo. Aunque su rostro demostraba desconcierto, no tardó en comprender cómo iba a terminar aquel inicio de conversación.

—¿Q-qué? ¿De qué hablas, Bulma? —Un calor inevitable se plantó en sus mejillas y esquivó la mirada de su compañera y amiga de trabajo, focalizando sus movimientos sobre la maquina de café con la pobre excusa de ayudar a Krilin y fallando horrorosamente al comprobar que ningún cliente había entrado desde Vegeta.

—Ya —Bulma se plantó frente a él impidiéndole seguir y aunque su rostro mostraba enojo, rápidamente en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa traviesa y su brazo izquierdo se apoyó sobre los hombros de Goku, acercándolo a él e ignorando algunos clientes que, cerca de ellos, miraban con cierta curiosidad la escena que detrás del mostrador se presentaba—. Te gusta ese chico.

—No seas tonta, no me gusta, quítate, no te pegues a mi —Se quejó entre avergonzado y molesto. Finalmente le devolvió la mirada y se cruzó de brazos—. No entiendo de qué hablas, ¿gustar? Ni siquiera sé como se llama.

—¡Cómo que no sabes, Goku! Tienes que preguntarle, no es posible que no sepas el nombre de tu futuro novio.

—¿¡Novio!? —Exclamó escandalizado y se soltó del agarre de Bulma con una rapidés envidiable.

En un falso gesto de ayuda por parte de su suerte, el dueño del café apareció en aquel momento para ver la escena que sus empleados estaban montando sin ningún reparo.

—¡Muten Roshi! —Goku miró un poco apenado al hombre aunque no tardó en notar como éste se veía interesado en la situación.

—A Goku le gust- —Bulma calló cuando una mano tapó su boca de forma repentina, aunque poco duró cuando golpeó el pie de Goku y éste soltó su mano—. ¡IDIOTA! ¿¡Qué haces!?

—¡No le cuentes!

Como era de esperarse en un hombre como él, Muten Roshi sonrió divertido.

Sus manos se encontraban resguardadas en ambos bolsillos de su túnica y en sus anteojos se reflejaba las figuras de sus empleados.

—¿¡Ya pueden dejar de gritar ustedes dos!? ¡Están alejando a la gente! —Exclamó Krilin quien acababa de despedirse de un cliente.

—¡Estás haciendo lo mismo entonces! —Contestó Bulma con mayor intensidad, asustando a su compañero.

—¡Pórtense bien! —Muten Roshi finalmente habló y los tres lo miraron parpadeando fugazmente—. Bulma, no necesitas decirme nada. Ahora sigan con lo suyo.

Se volteó y caminó con tranquilos pasos hacia una de las mesas alejadas del mostrador donde sacó un libro que, por lo que vio Goku en un fugaz vistazo, estaba muy cerca de terminar. Lo que ninguno de los tres sabía era que él estaba enterado de cada movimiento que en su local sucedía y no le era difícil adivinar lo que iba a proseguir en los siguientes meses. Mientras pasaba una de las páginas pensó que cada una de las situaciones futuras serían divertidas de ver.

—Meh, no me importa, lo aceptarás tarde o temprano —Dijo Bulma al cabo de un momento y se encogió de hombros para acompañar sus palabras.

Goku observó cómo su amiga continuaba con su trabajo, arreglando su delantal y sonriendo a los nuevos clientes que se iban sentando poco a poco.

Lo mejor sería dejar que las cosas fluyeran, no necesitaba apurar ninguna situación.

Los días pasaron y la frecuencia de las visitas de Vegeta no cesó. Lo que Bulma notó -y no tardó en comentárselo a Goku- fue que eran más las veces que aparecía durante la tarde que la mañana. Goku insistió que no podía haber una conexión entre su propio horario de trabajo y las visitas de aquel hombre. Pero si tenía que ser sincero, le esperanzaba la idea.

No obstante ninguna de aquellas ocasiones (y ya eran tres meses los que habían pasado desde entonces) Vegeta saludó o respondió a algunos de los saludos o comentarios de Goku. Aquel hombre ni siquiera necesitaba de un teléfono o distracción en sí para excusarse, bastaba con simplemente no responder. Era increíble.

Krilin, con toda la paciencia que podía recolectar en su ser, se acercó a Goku una tarde. Primero le pidió, con la voz calma, que dejara de rebajarse cada semana con aquellos saludos, porque claramente aquel hombre no estaba respondiéndolos.

—No es así, es un cliente, Krilin —Objetó entonces Goku de forma calmada, como si se encontrara explicando alguna difícil tarea.

—¡Agh, Goku! —Con una gran impotencia pasó ambas manos sobre su rostro una y otra vez para, al terminar, mirar a su amigo—. ¡Al menos acepta que te gusta! De esa manera lo superarás más fácil.

—Pero… no me gusta.

—Bien, genial, me voy —Y se dio la media vuelta, dejando atrás a su perplejo migo.

Pero al cabo de unos días Goku se acercó a Krilin en silencio y éste esperó y esperó hasta que-

—Está bien, si, me gusta.

Y esta vez fue Goku quien se fue.

Al día siguiente de tal confesión Bulma se acercó con sigilo y sorprendió a Goku por detrás, con una sonrisa casi aterradora y una fuerza de voluntad que podía percibirse en el aire.

—Así que te gusta ese chico…

—¡Krilin! —Exclamó Goku buscando a su amigo con la mirada aunque fracasó (Krilin no dudo en esconderse a tiempo).

—Ya, no exageres, ¿y cómo se llama?

—Eh…

—¡Goku! ¡Tienes que saberlo! —Lo miró enojada por alguna razón que Goku no comprendía y su rostro ahora lucía concentrado hasta que soltó un grito de victoria—. ¡YA SÉ! Le puedes decir que ahora escriben el nombre en los vasos y-

—Bulma, no somos Starbucks —Interrumpió Yamcha por detrás.

Aprovechando la tranquilidad de Kame's Coffee House, Yamcha había dejado atrás sus obligaciones para ser parte de la conversación.

—¿Tienes una mejor idea? —Interrogó irritada.

—Mnh… No, no realmente, jé.

—Eres un idiota.

Muten Roshi apareció en el local y sólo fue necesaria una mirada para que continuaran su trabajo, Yamcha desapareciendo de inmediato.

Aquella situación no iba a durar demasiado.

Un viernes por la tarde Goku observó a Vegeta entrar. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando notó las oscuras ojeras que bajo los ojos de Vegeta se remarcaban a la vez que sus ojos caídos pedían a gritos descansar.

Era común encontrar a Vegeta cansado, casi siempre aparecía bostezando, pero ante la gravedad de su apareciencia física no pudo evitar comentarlo.

—¿Estás bien? Te ves pésimo.

El susodicho alzó una ceja, ya no le sorprendía la facilidad que Goku encontraba para intentar meterse en su vida privada.

—¿Disculpa?

—Que te ves pésimo, más que un café podrías dar uso de un buen descanso.

—¿Y tú quien eres para decirme eso?

—Nadie en especial —Se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse ante la cortante contestación—. Sólo es un consejo, ya te traigo el café.

Apenas tardó unos minutos.

—Todo tuy-

—Vegeta.

—¿Uh?

Tomó el café, sin tomarse la molestia en aclarar cualquier tipo de declaración y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Sólo cuando desapareció por completo Krilin se acercó a Goku casi gritando de emoción.

—¡Te dijo su nombre!

—¿Qué? —Parpadeó confundido—. ¿Vegeta es su nombre?

Su amigo rio sin poder contenerse.

—Eres increíble.

Y Goku sonrió, contento de que finalmente sus esfuerzos estuvieran dando frutos.

Y con aquella pequeña esperanza Goku continuó con sus preguntas.

Vegeta notaba cómo éstas cambiaban de acuerdo a su propio humor. Si Goku lo veía cansado se atinaba a desearla un buen día, pero si lo veía de mejor ánimo se animaba a preguntar sobre su vida, su trabajo, si acaso había dormido bien. No importaba cuántas veces Vegeta lo ignorara, al día siguiente él iría y volvería a obtener un nuevo intento de conversación.

Fue durante el quinto mes que Vegeta se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Hizo su entrada habitual para observar que Goku se encontraba hablando con Bulma. Poco le importó interrumpir alguna conversación importante, por lo que tosió para llamar la atención de Goku y antes de que pudiera saludarlo, Bulma soltó una exclamación.

—¡Ay, Goku! ¡Es Vegeta!

Al rostro de Goku le era imposible demostrar una vergüenza mayor que la actual.

—¿¡Q-qué estas diciendo!? ¡Cállate! ¡Yamcha saca a Bulma de aquí!

Y, por supuesto, durante toda la escena Vegeta observó cada uno de los movimientos y las facciones que los presentes estaban adoptando, como por ejemplo que aquella joven Bulma no dejaba de mirarlo y mirar luego a Goku una y otra vez, o como Yamcha intentaba sacar a Bulma de la escena y como respuesta obtenía un golpe certero en el rostro.

—¡Bulma! ¡Eso dolió! —Gritó con exasperación Yamcha, arrastrándola a la cocina.

Y ahora un sonrojado Goku se dirigía a Vegeta.

—¿Café cortado?

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada, deberías olvidarlo —Respondió con rapidez mirando de forma nerviosa a su alrededor—, ¿pedirás lo mismo de siempre, verdad?

—¿Son tus compañeros? —Insistió levantando una ceja, aún escuchando los gritos de aquella mujer.

—Si —Soltó una risa un tanto nerviosa, otro tanto en un intento de quitarle importancia a la situación recién vivida—. Ignóralos. Son unos idiotas.

A punto de reaccionar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, notó como un compañero de Goku que ya había visto contadas ocasiones aparecía sigilosamente al lado de su compañero y sin mucho disimulo decía:

—¿Así que es él, no?

—¡Cállate tú también Krilin!

Y lo captó. Captó las sonrisas, las miradas, las preguntas y la preocupación. Entendió su comportamiento inusual y no entendía como había sido tan estúpido en no entender las señales.

—¿Café cortado grande? —Goku preguntó, aún más rojo, deseando internamente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Vegeta asintió con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de emitir sonido de su boca. Continuó en silencio durante el momento que Goku le daba el vuelto y le tendía el vaso.

" _Lo arruiné"_ Pensó Goku _"Lo arruiné y ahora no vendrá más"_

—¿Te llamas Goku, eh?

—Si, en realidad me llamo Kakaroto, pero Goku fue un nombre que quedó.

—Ya veo —Se alejó unos pasos y se detuvo, volteando para mirar a Goku una vez más—. Nos vemos, Kakaroto.

Goku sintió el mundo detenerse.

Sin embargo la alegría que aquel gesto provocó en él poco duró cuando el hombre dejó de aparecer en el café por una semana.

Krilin y Bulma se acercaron a pedirle disculpas a Goku por su comportamiento. La pobre excusa fue que estaban un tanto frustrados de no ver un acercamiento o minimamente una reacción de su parte en _hacer algo al respecto_ con sus sentimientos. Y tampoco entendían cómo Goku era capaz de responderles que no lo necesitaba. La validación de sus sentimientos la obtenía él mismo aceptando cada parte de éstos.

—Van a ser cinco meses que Vegeta ha empezado a venir aquí y todavía no fuiste capaz de pedirle una cita.

—No exageren…

—No, escúchame, pídele una maldita cita sino quieres que perdamos la cabeza.

Los tres estaban sentados en una de las mesas del café con las luces de la noche sobre sus cabezas. El local había cerrado hacía unos minutos y el único sonido era el eco de los autos pasar que en la distancia se perdían. Era una de las pocas veces que podían hablar con calma, lejos del sonido de la ciudad por la tarde.

—Hacer una escena frente a él no es ayudarme —Hablo casi suspirando—. Además… no es tan fácil como ustedes piensan. Apenas responde cuando le hablo, sino puedo mantener una conversación con él ¿cómo esperan que lo invite a salir?

Bulma se cruzó de piernas y mantuvo silencio pensando en qué podría hacer para ayudar, para intentar que Vegeta reaccionara.

—Quizás te convenga ser directo. Invítalo a salir y ya.

—O puedes pedirle su número de teléfono.

—No seas idiota, Krilin, si alguien le pide el teléfono a otro es para invitarlo a salir, mejor ahorrarse ese paso.

—No —Sus amigos se voltearon al escuchar que volvía a hablar—. Esperaré a que se acostumbre a mi y cuando empiece a conversar conmigo entonces le pediré que salgamos.

—Bien —Se escuchó el resoplido de Bulma en el solitario salón—. Como quieras.

Goku no cambió su táctica pero esperó pacientemente por el día en el que Vegeta comenzara a bajar su guardia y aquello sucedió apenas una semana después de la nocturna conversación entre sus amigos.

—Ya sabes qué es lo que tomo, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Vegeta tras un bostezo y prosiguió a buscar el dinero.

—Si, aunque quizás café sólo tendrá más efecto en ti o… Dormir.

—Já, que gracioso, como si pudiera.

 _Estaba sucediendo._

—No entiendo qué clase de trabajo tienes para estar cansado todo el tiempo.

—Trabajo en una multinacional, me encargo de juntar reportes e información general. Preparo temas específicos que voy desarrollando durante todas las semanas y los presento a fin de cada mes. Dentro de unos meses será la gran presentación.

—Wow, se ve estresante.

—Lo es —Contestó suavizando su voz, notando que sin siquiera pensarlo estaba respondiendole a Goku y, como una cachetada proveniente de la realidad volvió a su antiguo ser—. ¿Y el café?

—Oh, lo lamento, espera —Desapareció apenas un momento y cuando le tendió la bebida no perdió tiempo en volver a dirigirse hacia el—. Deberías probar una de nuestras bebidas con avellandas o caramelo.

—No lo creo, no me gustan las cosas demasiado dulces —Contestó con la nariz fruncida, disgustado por la idea.

—¡Así que por eso no le colocas azúcar al café!

Abriendo los ojos de par en par tardó unos segundos en responder, intentando pensar y recordar que _no debía_ responder, _que no podía bajar la guardia._

Pero sonrió.

Vegeta sonrió y para ambos fue una sorpresa.

Desde aquel instante las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Vegeta había dejado de concurrir durante las mañanas y ahora sólo aparecía en las tardes, siempre con pasos firmes hasta la caja que le correspondía a Goku. De vez en cuando sonreía (pese a que no tardaba en cambiar de idea y volver a su habitual seriedad) pero ahora no dudaba en responderle y mantener conversaciones, incluso ambos habían descubierto el mutuo amor hacia las artes marciales y las películas asiáticas.

—Me harta la basura norteamericana.

Y Goku escuchó por unos sólidos cinco minutos la gran queja que Vegeta tenía hacia los directores norteamericanos y los estereotipos que surgían de ellos. Era fascinante escucharlo hablar.

—Deberías ir al cine que está cerca de aquí, pasa películas independientes todos los viernes.

Aquello captó la atención de Vegeta por lo que Goku prosiguió.

—¡Ya sé! Puedes traer tu trabajo al café y luego podemos ir juntos al cine.

Sin pensarlo demasiado lo había hecho y ahora, al ver el rostro anonado de Vegeta, comenzaba a arrepentirse.

—¿Ir al cine… juntos?

—¿Si? —Respondió ahora inseguro—. Podemos-

—No.

—¿Qué?

Vegeta tomó el café que hacía varios segundos Goku había apoyado sobre el mostrador.

—No —Repitió y no hubo una tercera vez, porque se dio vuelta en su lugar para desaparecer, aprovechando la llegada de un cliente que ahora Goku _tenía_ la obligación de atender, dejandole el camino libre a Vegeta.

Durante el camino a su casa intentó repetidas veces olvidar el rostro decepcionado de Kakaroto y cómo su sonrisa había desaparecido ante la segunda negativa, demasiado confundido en la primera para reaccionar. Y a Vegeta no se le ocurrió en ningún momento pensar que Goku había practicado aquel momento durante todas las noches en su pequeño cuarto de la casa que compartía con Krilin y que la respuesta al rechazo era la que menos había practicado, seguro de que nada podría fallar, que las cosas tenían que salir bien.

Vegeta tampoco se detuvo a pensar en que Goku quizás tampoco estaba preparado para no verlo por un mes.

Durante la primera semana intentó con todas su fuerza de voluntad ignorar el constante recuerdo de Goku siendo rechazado. Al fracasar olímpicamente, durante la segunda semana intentó esquivar todos los pensamientos que aparecían en su mente junto al recuerdo de él en la cafetería y Goku pidiéndole, con aquellos ojos café que brillaban, ir al cine juntos. Ante el repetido fracaso, durante la tercer semana intentó comprender qué estaba sucediendo con sus sentimientos, porqué algo en él parecía haberse _roto._ No sólo comprendió sino también aceptó que _notaba_ en su vida a Goku. Había dejado de verlo como un estorbo y ahora se veía saliendo del trabajo pensando solamente en verlo a él. Ahora escuchaba sus preguntas porque significaba escuchar su voz y respondía a cada una de ellas deseando obtener un poco más de él.

Y ya ahora se preguntaba qué sería _salir realmente_ con Kakaroto.

Y supo, en ese momento, que se había arruinado a sí mismo la existencia. Y así fue como continuó con la farsa, convenciéndose de que nada sucedería si continuaba sus charlas o si miraba más de lo necesario su _estúpida_ sonrisa.

 _Mierda._

Pensó que si dejaba de ir al café sus problemas se solucionarían, dejaría de pensar cada noche en el joven de cabello oscuro y ojos café, pero sólo logró empeorar sus sentimientos y aumentar las preguntas que ni siquiera quería responder, porque la respuesta, tan simple en su composición, le aterraba.

Por lo tanto, no fue hasta la cuarta semana que aceptó a regañadientes que había terminado cayendo en el juego sin ser capaz de encontrar la salida o siquiera tener intenciones de buscarla.

Al principio de la quinta semana, con las preguntas respondidas y un orgullo un tanto roto, se dirigió al café, como de costumbre empujó la puerta y miró hacia el frente, donde Goku est-

No estaba.

Caminó hacia la caja donde Bulma miraba aburrida a su alrededor y cuando sus ojos y los de Vegeta se encontraron parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿Dónde está Kakaroto? —Espetó en forma de pregunta, sin siquiera gastarse en saludar.

—¡Buenas tardes para ti también! —Frunció el ceño claramente molesta pero inmediatamente su actitud cambió—. ¿Goku? Oh, tu eres… Oh —Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su rostro y sus ojos miraron con malicia a Vegeta quien comenzaba a arrepentirse de cada una de sus acciones—. Está de vacaciones.

—¿Vacaciones? Agh, no importa —" _Genial",_ pensó mientras buscaba su billetera, " _Lo último que me faltaba"_

—Oh, mirá, allí está —Bulma acompañó su voz con uno de sus dedos apuntando a Goku, quien lucía diferente sin el uniforme de trabajo—. Parece que vino a visitarnos, ¡ey, Goku!

Lucía igual que siempre, y Vegeta se hubiera encargado de mirarlo por siempre sino hubiera sido por la mujer que, agarrando el brazo de Goku, lucía una gran sonrisa. Vegeta no entendió que fue en ese momento lo que sucedió en él pero no pensó cuando se acercó a la (en vista de él) pareja.

—¿Oh? —Goku se dio la vuelta notando la figura que lo acompañaba a solo unos pasos de distancia. Su rostro se iluminó por completo. Pero a Vegeta poco le importó porque su concentración estaba en la mujer que se negaba soltar a Goku que intentaba disimuladamente despegarse de ella.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¿Q-qué? —Parpadeó sin comprender—. ¿Vegeta?

—No puedo creerlo. Me haces venir hasta aquí para… para… Agh, ¡olvídalo!

Le fue difícil entender al susodicho que era el orgullo de Vegeta hablando (y constó de varias explicaciones que prosiguieron tiempo después donde un "Yo nunca te hice hacer nada" seguido de "Ya lo sé, cállate").

—¿Quién es, Goku? —Preguntó la desconocida mujer, sus grandes ojos miraban con curiosidad a Vegeta.

—Cállate, imbécil.

—Ey, no le hables así.

—¿Ahora la defiendes?

Ambos optaron por un rostro molesto en aquel momento y Milk, pues así era su nombre, se mantuvo callada. Aunque en cualquier otro momento hubiera interrumpido el momento algo en ella le dijo que lo mejor era mantener silencio.

—No puedes tratar así a la gente.

—No me dirás lo que puedo o no hacer, ni siquiera te conozco.

—¿Entonces por qué vienes hasta aquí a gritarme?

Vegeta enfureció, su rostro se tiñó de rojo en parte por el orgullo ahora roto.

—¡Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí! Eres un idiota.

No tuvo que hacer demasiados pasos para desaparecer por la puerta, dejando a Milk totalmente confundida y a Goku en un estado de angustia frustrada.

—Es un idiota —Y esta vez fue Goku quien hablo, susurrando para si mismo, con un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Como si se tratara de una nueva costumbre adquirida, Vegeta dejó de aparecer por otras dos semanas, aunque durante aquel tiempo, la mitad de éste se basó en él intentando desaparecer a Goku de su cabeza. No entendía como el idiota podía estar saliendo con una chica tras haberle pedido que salieran juntos. ¿Tan fácil se daba por vencido?

Lo peor era que sólo era su culpa.

Pero no iba a admitirlo (no aún).

Durante la desaparición de Vegeta, Goku se había encargado de esperar siempre su vuelta y al ver que pasaban los días y éste no aparecía no pudo evitar que sus ánimos comenzaran a decaer. Ni siquiera sabía si le gustaban los hombres y se había precipitado a invitarlo al cine. Increíble. Angustiado, le pidió ayuda a sus amigos y Bulma le presentó a Milk, una de sus mejores amigas que no tardó en pegarse a Goku (muy a su pesar).

Goku pensó desde el primer momento que Milk era una chica linda y el problema era justamente ese, que Goku también pensaba que Bulma era linda. Tampoco se trataba de las mujeres en sí. Ni siquiera de los hombres. La idea provocaba dolores en su cabeza pero al fin y al cabo de una cosa estaba seguro y era que le gustaba Vegeta.

No obstante parecía no importar, porque cuando lo había visto con Milk había enfurecido de tal forma que Goku no creía volver a verlo.

—¡Estaba celoso! —Exclamó Bulma—. Te vio con Milk y se enojó —Sonrió de lado, como si estuviera aclamando la victoria con sus gestos. Su mano, que se encontraba cómodamente apoyada en su cintura, se deslizó para moverse al compás de sus palabras—. ¡Ya lo tienes en tu poder!

—No entiendo de qué hablas —Goku suspiró y vio por el espejo de la cocina como el último cliente se retiraba del local.

Era de noche y estaban a punto de cerrar. Ya había pasado una semana desde que Vegeta había desaparecido.

—Está celoso, no hay más nada que entender.

—Oh… —Los ojos de Goku se abrieron y sus labios se curvaron un tanto hacia arriba—, ¿en serio? ¿tu lo crees?

—¡Claro! Estaba furioso.

—No quería molestarlo. Le dije a Milk que no se me pegara.

—Si, es un tanto negadora, no te preocupes, eso lo solucionaremos más tarde.

Goku esquivó la mirada de Bulma durante unos segundos.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Verás… Le he dicho que no quería estar en una relación, que no me gustan las chicas.

—¡Genial! ¡Ahora tienes todo el paso libre!

—Pensé que te enojarías.

—Nah, no me importan esas cosas —Comenzó a pasearse de un lado al otro, con el ceño fruncido y murmurando algunas frases. Ocasionalmente insultaba a Goku cuando éste le preguntaba si se suponía que estaban esperando algo—. Ya sé. No tendrás que hacer nada. Estoy segura que volverá y las cosas se solucionarán.

—¿Eso crees?

—Por supuesto, y cuando suceda tienes que volver a invitarlo.

—No lo sé, Bulma, la vez que lo hice no vino por un mes.

—Si, si, ya se, pero ahora es diferente… Espera, ya sé.

A Goku no le gustaba esa sonrisa.

Los planes de Bulma no fueron revelados hasta un par de días después. Llegó una tarde con un letrero no muy grande, aunque sí lo suficiente para llamar la atención de los transeuéntes. Goku logró leer sin problemas cómo se anunciaba un "Show de música" con bebidas a precio económico para "disfrutar de un sábado por la noche".

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?

—Realmente eres lento —Contestó ofendida—. Vegeta verá esto en la entrada y vendrá, te verá y serán una linda pareja. Fin.

No pudo evitar reír ante la absurda idea.

—No creo, no se ve como el tipo que hace esas cosas.

—No, pero tienes a tu favor que él está interesado en tí-

—U-uh, no lo creo, no después de lo que sucedió con Milk.

—Nah, vendrá, te lo aseguro.

Goku no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, no era como si pudiera negarse.

El show se ubicaba para el sábado de aquella semana. Poco a poco los preparativos tomaban forma. Muten Roshi había aceptado que el local abriera de noche y Krilin no dejaba de presumir sus conocimientos en alcohol.

—Hice un curso hace unos años —Decía y acto seguido guiñaba el ojo.

Goku, por otra parte, no lograba aflojar sus nervios. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con pensamientos acerca de Vegeta, se preguntaba si realmente haría presencia en un show como aquel. Y escudriñando sus pensamientos en aquel bar de forma isócrona, se permitió a sí mismo mantenerse de pie frente a la puerta, como si el castaño pudiera aparecer con tal sólo desearlo. A veces se interrumpía a si mismo negando con la cabeza, observando a Yamcha a una distancia considerable intentar coquetear con Bulma y sonreía. ¿Acaso podía ser tan fácil? Nunca había tenido una relación, ni tampoco la había deseado y ahora, en cambio, se pasaba las noches pensando en los pequeños momentos que Vegeta le había brindado. El sonido de su voz al informarle su nombre, la sonrisa genuina en sus labios un tiempo después y luego el grito, el enojo, la retirada de la tienda y Milk confundida sin poder obtener respuestas porque Goku mismo no se sentía seguro de dárselas.

Se preguntó, casi sonriendo, cómo había logrado interesarse en un tipo tan orgulloso y terco.

—Goku… ¡Goku!

—¿¡Eh!?

—¡Te he estado intentando llamar la atención hace al menos media hora! —Bulma parecía haber dejado atrás a Yamcha (quien se encontraba sobre el escenario con una guitarra en mano y un micrófono en la otra, parecía extasiado de estar allí) y sostenía un pack de gaseosas que no tardó en dárselas a su compañero. Se veía un tanto atareada con tantas personas yendo y viniendo, no era común presenciar semejante multitud—. Ayúdame a llevar esto a la barra.

—¿Lo has visto? —Preguntó sin perder la esperanza, sus manos sosteniendo ahora el paquete.

—Oh, no —Su rostro se suavizó y una dulce sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro—. Pero estoy segura que lo hará, mientras intenta disfrutar de esto. La gente lo está pasando genial, ¡las bebidas funcionaron! Además la banda de Yamcha está por comenzar y tocan bastante bien.

Asintió con la cabeza y escuchó a unos metros la prueba de guitarra y el _uno, dos, tres_ que Yamcha repetía a través del micrófono.

—Si, tienes razón.

Habían pasado dos horas y Vegeta aún no aparecía. Goku _realmente_ intentaba no darse por vencido pero empezaba a creer que tendría que hacerse la idea de a poco. En dicho lapso de tiempo había escuchado a Yamcha cantar junto con el resto de las bandas, todas amigas entre sí. También había ayudado en la barra, pero principalmente había aceptado cada una de las bebidas que Bulma tenía para ofrecerle. Si aquella insistencia era parte de su "plan" entonces no sabía cómo saldrían las cosas al final, porque apenas podía decir una frase sin tartamudear u olvidarse las palabras en el medio.

Y cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la mañana estar ebrio fue algo inevitable.

Se encontraba hablando con Krilin cuando éste miró con los ojos como platos la entrada y tartamudeó incesantemente sus últimas palabras. Sin comprender, Kakaroto dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba la de su amigo y vio, con el corazón latiéndose demasido fuerte, la figura que acababa de entrar y ahora miraba a su alrededor, buscando algo _o a alguien_.

—Vegeta…

Lucía unos jeans negros y una camisa de color azul oscuro. Parecía estar un tanto incómodo, con la música demasiado fuerte para su gusto y una cantidad de gente que con sólo mirarla parecía estar interrumpiendo su espacio personal. Y sin embargo Goku no pudo evitar mirar sus ojos, cómo las tenues luces del lugar se reflejaban en su rostro y Goku pensó _Oh, cielos_. El ahora también estaba tartamudenado.

—V-vino.

—Ve, ve a hablarle.

—Claro que no —Logró articular, con la frente sudando y el corazón a punto de escapar por su boca—. No seas…

—No, no será necesario, él está viniendo.

—¡¿Q-que?!

Demasiado tarde, Vegeta estaba frente a él intentando lucir una apareciencia despreocupada y Goku, lejos de estar en su sentido común, comentó de forma torpe un "Te ves lindo" logrando que Vegeta sintiera calor sobre sus mejillas.

—Bueeeno, creo que Bulma, sip, Bulma necesita mi ayuda, ¡adiós!

Los pasos de Krilin se alejaron hasta ser desaparecer en la multitud, dejándolos solos a ambos.

—Kakarato…

—Vegeta yo…

Guardaron silencio. Goku intentaba no sólo pensar en las palabras correctas (palabras que ya había recitado en su mente pero ahora eran incapaces de salir) sino que también luchaba con mantener la compostura adecuada y desalojarse de cualquier tipo de alcohol en su sistema, aunque sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

—Lo lamento.

Sorprendentemente fue Vegeta quien habló, su mirada fija en la palma de sus manos. Goku no necesitó más para entender que Vegeta, al igual que él, estaba nervioso.

—No puedo creer que hayas venido…

—Necesitaba… verte —Su voz parecía un susurro, como si no quisiera ser escuchado, como si las palabras le costaran más de lo necesario y probablemente fuera así—. Aclarar lo que sucedió el otro día.

—Oh, si, si deberíamos. Sabes, Milk no es mi novia ni intenté salir con ella. Sólo es una amiga de Bulma que-

—Lo sé —Ante el rostro perdido de Goku, se animó a explicar—. Me topé con Bulma un día que salía de trabajar y me acorraló —comentó con molestia— para explicarme que fue ella la que te insistió en que salieras con Milk y también me dijo que su amiga no entiende las indirectas.

—¿Y le creíste?

—Esa mujer es aterradora, no podría no creerle.

Goku soltó una risa y observó a su amiga a la distancia, quien ofrecía constantemente tragos y comida para las diferentes mesas ubicadas en el -ahora- bar.

—Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?

—Si —Respondió Vegeta, aún incómodo por no sentirse en el su zona de comfort—. Lo estamos.

—¿Vegeta?

—¿Si? —Alzó la mirada aunque ésta fue interrumpida por la cercanía del rostro de Goku cuyos labios chocaron de forma suave con los suyos en un corto beso.

—¿Quieres ir al cine?

—Te paso a buscar.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta acá les quiero dar las gracias por haber leído el fanfic. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

 **No edité de forma exhaustiva el fanfic, lo revisé apenas dos o tres veces y en todas esas veces volví a editarlo, porque lo que SÉ que necesita una revisión más pero prefiero subirlo porque me mata no tener un fanfic completo.  
** Por lo tanto cualquier cosa que vean que está mal escrita, etc, pueden decírmela sin problemas, aunque yo mismo voy a encargarme de volver a revisarlo hoy a la noche.

También **quiero pedir disculpas por cualquier rastro "fuera de personaje" que encuentren.** Es mi primer fanfic de Dragon Ball.


End file.
